


Brahms

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memory, Mother's Day, Piano, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony plays the piano and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brahms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NEStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intermezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49499) by NEStar. 
  * In response to a prompt by [NEStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



Maria Stark had loved to hear Tony play the piano. She never leaned over his shoulder and corrected his technique like his father had. She had leaned back on the couch and asked him to play.

"Please, Tony. Play me something lovely."

Her favorite piece had been Intermezzo by Brahms. The song still made him think of her every time he heard it.

Tony hadn't really intended to play. He passed the piano and it was Mother's Day and he imagined he could hear her soft laugh. He tapped one key speculatively, then another. Almost without noticing he found himself playing the first measure. Almost. He did notice. He sat down and played it as if she were still sitting behind him on a couch, head leaned back and eyes closed in keenest delight. It felt like she was there with him.

He finished the piece and let memory fall away. When he turned around, Pepper was leaning on the wall, listening with a soft smile on her face.

 


End file.
